


Not What it Seemed

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [11]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Helen and Ashley go for a stroll.





	Not What it Seemed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place pre-series, 1980s
> 
> Prompt: **Park**

Helen sighs softly as she sinks down on the park bench. It was set further away from the playground than most of the other benches. She could watch the children playing and hear their screeches of joy, but it wasn’t the grating frequency it would be if she was sitting on the edge of the wood chipped area. She sets the brakes on the stroller and smiles at Ashley as she pushes the visor back. The little girl squeals and reaches out for her mother, her halo of white blonde curls flowing in the warm breeze that was blowing through the park.

Helen leans forward and undoes the straps holding Ashley in before lifting her out. Her heart warms as her daughter gives her a wide grin, showing off the couple of teeth she had and exacerbating the amount of drool running down her chin. She settles Ashley on her lap facing towards the park and keeps an arm around her waist and stomach as she kisses the top of her head. Her nose is filled with the scent of powder and flowers as the fine hair tickles her. A wave of melancholy washes over her and she tightens her hold a little bit too much to Ashley’s displeasure. She loosens her grip and kisses her head once again.

“Sorry, darling.”


End file.
